paradoxedfandomcom-20200215-history
Paradox: The Beginning
Paradox: The Beginning is the first released (second in the storyline) game in the Paradox Chronicles. It is an open world sandbox style game. It was released in 2009. The game centers around the travels of Nikk Paradus, a Paradoxian, a human like race with super abilities, that landed in New Des City on Earth after the destruction of his planet. The plot twists around Nikk attempting to reassure the residents of four cities (New Des City, Stanton Ville, Dernmore City, and Mistralian) that what the Bounty Hunters (arch enemies of the Paradoxians) are doing is wrong, and trying to make peace with the humans. Nikk and his friends must attempt to overthrow Bounty Hunter rule in the area before they themselves are wiped out. Gameplay The game revolves around an open world environment. In this open world, players may choose their own paths. Accompanied by this are skills such as thievery, agility, and craftsmanship. Players may free run, in fact, the game will be incredibly tough to beat without free running. Players have two variants of attack modes, one which is for casual players, while the other is to strike hostility or used for fighting. With higher skills in game, players may perform new techniques for killing, crafting, or free running. Plot Act 1: Realizing Destiny In this act, the prologue of Paradox begins. Afterwards, the mission starts with Nikk Paradus just leaving his house building when he discovers mysterious letters outside his doors. In and out of the conflict, he finds his long lost friend Doxus, another survivor of the Paradoxia explosion. Doxus has already been around most of New Des City, and will show you some skills to get used to the world. The act centralizes around school problems, the beginning of the Bounty Hunter hunts for Paradoxians, and confronting rivals. In addition, Nikk will defeat many bosses and variants of enemies, and will eventually climb the highest structure in the world, the CX Pinnacle, to fight the individual known as CAP-VX. Act 2: Reforging the Sword Doxus and Nikk Paradus know of a recent Bounty Hunter discovery, the Blade of Ancieus (to them a mere energized weapon) and they are harboring it in Stanton Ville. The player rushes to get it while by confronted by newer foes. Nikk, full of lust, desires to get it, as it may help him in the quest to liberate the four cities. At the end of getting the sword, Nikk confronts the man known as Leader Ivan Pax, a barracks manager, who confronts him at Stanton Hills. Act 3: The Long List The Bounty Hunters have begun to spread more propaganda in the cities. The central hub is located in Dernmore City, where in fact, rests the biggest of laboratories. Nikk, along with Doxus rush over there to halt the evidence. In Dernmore, the player discovers Nikk's heroes, Val Dragun, and "Golden" Ryu Hatorzu, as well as the discoverer of Paradoxia, Dr. Blitzkrieg. Nikk will uncover a huge conspiracy about why Paradoxia itself was destroyed. Nikk will have to annihilate any targets on the "long list" much as the propaganda spreaders. Nikk's final target will be Anton Farfredic, who utilizes flames, as well as a mass of Bounty Hunters, to take down Nikk. Act 4: Unimaginable Tale With Nikk's victory over the three cities, he hears of tragic news. Dr. Blitzkrieg is to be executed for treason. In an effort, Nikk plans to save him. At the end, he is almost safe, before a mysterious individual in black robes shoots him in the heart with a crossbow. Dr. Blitzkrieg dies in Nikk's arms, and then he is captured. During the course of action, Nikk is to be killed. Players must use skills to help Nikk escape his cell once again, this time being harder, there is a time limit. After killing two more targets, important to the Bounty Hunters, Nikk finds a note in Dr. Blitzkrieg's pocket before burying him. It tells him that in Mistralian, the truth lies there. Nikk travels to Mistralian by boat, in which he encounters the smallest city yet, but it is full of enemies. On a new level of threat, Nikk will have to liberate fellow Paradoxians, kill leaders, and eventually get fake intelligence to enter the Mistral Temple, the final destination. In there, he will encounter Paradoxus, Doxus' adoptive father and former ruler of Paradoxia, and soon to be, Earth. After he tells Nikk his story to conquer the planet, how he faked his position, and his deals with the Bounty Hunters, Nikk and the other three members plan to kill Paradoxus. Paradoxus seals the two heroes in plasma barricaded to a wall, which will eventually crush their bones, while Doxus is completely drained of stamina, and kicked upwards to fall ten stories to the ground and to mortally survive. Nikk barely survives. Nikk fights Paradoxus in the Mistral Temple itself. Paradoxus hits Nikk with lethal attacks using the Paradoxed Scepter, the strongest weapon known to man. Nikk uses the Blade of Ancieus to defeat Paradoxus. After slicing the scepter in two and swathing Paradoxus, Nikk prepares to kill him. Paradoxus uses a last ditch effort to fire a comet on the city. Nikk halts it by breaking the gemstone embedded with the blade. Paradoxus opens a exblade on Nikk, but is repelled, slashed, and kicked off the platform, to fall to his death. In the end, Nikk and the other three recover, only to hear more news, of the Bounty Hunters have retreated from the four cities to the four contennial islands. Nikk plans to go there, with the blade, to liberate those islands as well. He asks if the three will accompany him. Val and Ryu agree with hesitation, and Doxus agrees on what Nikk did to defend his honor. Nikk's girlfriend, Grace, comes along with him. The credits start after a scene showing Nikk picking up Paradoxus off the ground and burying him in an obsidian casket, then pressed with stone to the seas, where it will stay, forever. Content ... Reception ... Achievements *Hala Mutra: Arrive on Earth. *That's What Destiny Is: Complete Act 1. *Smith of a Harbinger: Complete Act 2. *Samaritan Murderer: Complete Act 3. *Conspiracy Unimaginable: Complete Act 4. *The Leap: Perform a Leap of Destiny. *Blade and Button: Make a X-Switchblade. *Point Dexter: Make the X-16 Pointgun. *Sureshot: Make the X-7 Crossbow. *Overpower: Make the Buster Bunker. *Killcammed: Get three flawless kills on Bounty Hunters with one throwing knife each. *Showoff: Perform a backflip, frontflip, or multi-combo while doing a Leap of Destiny. *The Bully: Defeat Bruce. *Peace Does Not Exist Here: Defeat Marco Wayne. *Go Duke Yourself: Defeat Bruce, again. *This Can't Be Happening: Defeat CAP-VX. *Punk'd: Defeat Kurt Vander. *The Bulkier They Are: Defeat Rick Shottae. *Barracking Position: Defeat "Leader" Ivan Pax. *Band Named: Defeat Gettso Minas. *Party Crasher: Defeat Dr. Brexier. *Unfriend You: Defeat the assistant, Baxter. *Lady's Man: Defeat Cruo DeMans. *Flipping Bills: Defeat Drius the 14th. *Incineration: Defeat Anton Farfredic. *Helpless: Defeat Maxim. *Interrogation: Defeat Trent. *Mistralian Messer: Defeat Amen Highblade. *Leader of a Shattered World: Defeat Paradoxus. *Proffessional Escapist: Escape the jail in "Cellular" in less than 5 minutes. *The Edge of Ruin: Finish off a Godnaught with a switchblade hit. *Double the Charm: Execute two enemies at once. *Highborne: Perform a leap of destiny off the CX Pinnacle. *Death from Above: Execute an enemy by jumping off Terragada Tower in Mistralian. *Mistral Man: Acquire the whole of the Mistral armor. *Dungeon Man: Explore all seven dungeons. *Flakman: Kill the reinforcements sent by a Zealot or Field Marshall in less than 10 seconds. *Ultimate Tremor: Finish off a Godnaught by stabbing their legs, ceasing their jetpacks, then send them flying into the ground. *Blademaster: Defeat 5 Ninjas without taking a single hit, while they all are in your presence. *Par Coeur Master: Climb CX Pinnacle in less than 15 minutes. *Lament to the Fallen: Climb the CX Pinnacle, Stanton Newswork Point, Dernmore Observatory, and Terragada Tower, and perform Leaps of Destinys off each one. *You There: Finish off an enemy in multiplayer: *Streaks: Get a kill streak of any kind. *Execute: Kill two enemies at once by jumping off a Leap of Destiny point. *Final Boss: Get 5000 points at once in a single matchmade game. *Platinum Paradoxian: Get 100% game completion. *God: Get all the other achievements.